onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Age of Pirates
The Lost Age of Pirates is a futuristic One Piece fanfiction written by Aldo Marino, created on Feburary 2, 2010 and currently in progress. It is posted on Fanfiction.net under the category One Piece. Plot Thirty years ago, Monkey D. Luffy was captured by the Marines and given a public execution. With his death, the Age of Pirates started by Gold Roger came to an end and the World Government rose in power. Acts of piracy began to lower, though it has never truly ended, and the treasure of One Piece became nothing more then a myth and a legend. And yet there are still some fools who still go after One Piece, those who refuse to give up the dream. Ken Izumi is one of those fools and he won't stop until he can begin a new pirate age. Characters Prelude Pirates Main Article: Prelude Pirates Marines *'Bane' **A Marine Captain, Bane is currently stationed in Kaihei Island. He regularly disrespects his subordinates and most of them would have no problems if he died. He has a special dislike of Sai for letting a prisoner escape, though it was more Bane's fault for having him guard a prisoner that was out of Sai's league. He fights using his "iron limbs", elbows and knees that have been replaced by iron plates. He was defeated by Ken when the boy broke his iron knees. Despite the power from his plates, on his own, he is extremely weak. World Government Allies *'Kota Izumi' **Ken's father, he works for the World Government as part of CP9. While his actual skill in battle is unknown, he is shown to use Rokushiki against Fang and is strong enough to survive a battle with him. He cares deeply about his sons and allows them to do as they like, regardless of rather or not he agrees with their decisions. Bounty Hunters Other Pirates *'"Hydra" Fang D. Rigan' **A famous pirate from the Grand Line, Fang was born in East Blue. Within two months of becoming a pirate, he became one of the most powerful pirates in the world with a bounty 700,000,000 beri. He regularly makes trips to the Blues to make sure nobody weak is trying to enter the Grand Line. He is somewhat sadistic, his bounty poster even showing him playing his guitar on a mound of corpses. He seems to have a hatred of anybody named Izumi as he seems to have been defeated by Kota and Kai. He ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hydra giving him the ability to change into a Hydra or Hydra-hybrid. This power is what makes him nearly invincible as his heads constantly grow back whenever somebody cuts them off. Other Characters *'Dominare' **The ringmaster of the Circo Da Bestias who uses Zoan devil fruit users in his animal show. His show is often dramatic and dangerous, usually resulting in at least one person getting either hurt or threatened. He carries around a whip to discipline the "beasts" in his show. He cares little about the actual performers in his circus so long as he's safe. Vel poisoned him before they left and his current fate is unknown. *'Tenshi' **An act in the Circo Da Bestias, known as the angel of death. He ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Crow and his preformances usually end with him dropping someone from a great height. He tried to attack Ken at the circus, but was easily defeated due to his overall weakness and overconfidence from others fearing him. He was one of the two chosen to punish Vel, but was defeated by Ken again. *'Arachne' **An act in the Circo Da Bestias, Arachne ate the Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model Black Widow. She is a vain woman who hates her devil fruit because it makes her ugly. She also hates Vel for being beautiful even in her hybrid form. She was chosen to punish Vel along with Tenshi, but was easily defeated by the girl. Locations East Blue *Hanshin Island *Rotonda Island *Kaihei Island South Blue North Blue West Blue Grand Line East Blue Saga Prolouge Rotonda Island Arc Kaihei Island Arc Category:Stories